Tu Primer Beso
by Rainy Lady
Summary: "Porque el mío fue simple, vergonzoso… El tuyo sería único, especial… Sería el primero para ti y el mejor para mí." One-Shot. EdwardxBella .


**Tu Primer Beso

* * *

**

«_ Porque el mío fue simple, vergonzoso…_

_El tuyo sería único, especial…_

_Sería el primero para ti y el mejor para mí. _»

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo. Me encontraba en una pequeña cafetería dentro del campus universitario. Frente a mí estaba esa computadora portátil que siempre me acompañaba a todo lugar, única y fiel testigo de cada uno de mis pensamientos e ilusiones. A su lado, como de costumbre, descansaba mi vaso de humeante café, a la espera de ser bebido. En una mesa cercRosalie podía ver a Rosalie Hale, una de mis mejores amigas, conversando con Alice Brandon, esa linda y divertida chica que compartía clases con nosotras.

La silla a mi lado chirrió al ser arrastrada hacia atrás. Mis ojos buscaron al causante de aquel movimiento y su sonrisa provocó que me sonrojara con violencia. Edward Masen se encontraba a mi lado, sosteniendo un café, mientras me miraba con diversión y un no sé qué…

-¿Te molesto?- quise decirle que nunca lo hacía, pero me limité a negar. –Sabía que estarías aquí, Bella.-

-¿De verdad?- la confusión reflejada en mi rostro.

-Es viernes.- rodó los ojos y me sentí avergonzada. –Hace un par de semRosalies me propusiste hacer de ésto una rutina.-

-Tienes razón.- admití de mala gRosalie.

Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía dos años. Al principio lo veía como un chico atractivo, pero bastante reservado. Jamás intercambié una palabra con él, hasta que uno de sus amigos nos invitó a ver películas en su casa. James jugó un papel muy importante en nuestra amistad. Lástima que eliminó cualquier oportunidad de algo más.

En un principio, me había sentido atraída por Jasper, un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, que después se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Jasper, James y Edward eran muy unidos, siempre estaban juntos. Emmett y Jacob eran los chicos a los que más quería en ese momento, mis mejores amigos. Emmett y James se conocían de meses atrás, por lo que pronto integró un grupo de cinco chicos que terminaron por volverse tan necesarios para mí como el mismo aire. Aún así, Jacob mantenía dudas sobre las nuevas amistades.

-Bella.- me llamó Edward, alejando mis recuerdos.

-Lo siento.- susurré, mostrándole lo que hacía antes de su llegada.

Rosalie nos miraba desde la otra mesa. Ella estaba al tanto de mi nuevo sentir hacia Edward, uno de los amigos de mi ex novio. Si, yo había salido con James durante un año y medio. Nuestra ruptura había sucedido un mes antes. Jasper y Edward estaban al tanto de que eso pasaría, pues lo hablé con ellos al irse acercando el momento. Perder a mis amigos me tenía aterrada. Ellos admitieron que jamás me dejarían… Yo era 'Bella' para ambos. Jamás fui "la novia de un amigo"…

-¿Escribías sobre mí?- preguntó él, contrariado.

-¿Q-Qué?- seguí la dirección de su mirada y me di cuenta de mi error.

Minutos antes de su acostumbrada –y aún así mágica- aparición, me había encontrado escribiendo una linda historia de amistad, amor y fantasía. El nombre de mi amigo estaba en ella, siendo el protagonista masculino de mi nuevo proyecto. Me había olvidado que tenía abierto ese programa y no la carpeta de imágenes que pensaba enseñarle.

-Es mi nombre, ¿no?- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y tuve que apartar la mirada de él. Sentía mis mejillas ardiendo y algunas lágrimas –producto de la vergüenza- comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos castaños. -¿Puedo leerlo?- asentí sin mirarle, deseando que la tierra me tragase en ese momento.

-Puedes reírte, también.- susurré, secando la escurridiza lágrima que, contra mis deseos, se deslizaba por mi rostro. –Sólo es un cuento… No creas que lo que dice es _verdad_…- se me quebró la voz de forma patética. Siempre había sido una mentirosa terrible. Y él lo sabía.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte.- su voz sonó calmada, dulce, tranquilizante. –Jamás podría burlarme de algo que escribieras.- mantuve la mirada clavada en mi regazo, jugando con mis dedos, sintiéndome una completa idiota. -¿Realmente… te gusto?-

-Te dije que sólo era un cuento.- respondí tercamente, apretando las manos en puños y mordiéndome la lengua para no sollozar.

-Bella, mírame.- sus dedos sujetaron suavemente mi mentón, alzando mi rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran. –No has mejorado cuando se trata de mentir.- sonrió de medio lado, quitándome el aliento. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese efecto en mí? ¿Por qué su sola presencia provocaba que mis piernas temblaran?

_Estás enamorada, admítelo. _Las palabras de Rosalie se repitieron en mi mente varias veces. _Sabes que él es el indicado, que no pasará lo mismo de nuevo._

-Te estás burlando.- intenté sonreír, pero más lágrimas empaparon mi rostro. –Lo lamento.-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó él, secando las saladas gotas. -¿Lamentas quererme?-

-No, claro que no.- esos ojos oscuros no me dejaban evadir pregunta alguna, y esa era la principal razón por la que no quería verlos. Ahora estaba a su merced, dispuesta a darlo todo por él. Sólo bastaba con que me pidiera algo para que yo se lo entregara gustosa. Lo que fuera… -Lamento estar diciendo esto, arruinar nuestra amistad de esta manera…-

-Bella, te quiero.- iba a responder, pero colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. –Te quiero desde el primer momento en que hablé contigo, en que jugué a molestarte, en que escuché tu risa… Te quiero desde antes que él lo hiciera. Y aún cuando él te tenía, yo te quería…- una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. ¿Podría ser eso posible?

-Yo estuve con él mucho tiempo, pero el que aparecía en mis sueños eras tú.- mi confesión pareció sorprenderlo y me reproché el haberlo dicho de forma tan directa. –Siempre estuviste presente en mi corazón, aunque estuviera entregándole todo a él…-

-¿Puedo… besarte?- preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. Sabía que estaba nervioso, podía notarlo por el movimiento de sus pies sobre el suelo.

-Yo…- quería decirle que 'si', que podía hacerlo, que lo deseaba… Sin embargo, tenía presente que él jamás había tenido una novia antes, ni mucho menos había besado a alguien… Él mismo me lo confesó en una ocasión. –Yo…-

-Disculpa, no debía pedírtelo.- desvió la mirada y se acomodó de nuevo en la silla, mirando hacia ninguna parte. –Me precipité.-

-No es eso.- mi voz sonó una octava más alta de lo normal, por lo que varias personas se giraron para mirarme. Escuché la suave risa de mi mejor amiga y quise golpearme mentalmente por mi descuido. –Es sólo que… Yo sé que sería tu primer beso y…-

-Quiero que sea contigo.- me interrumpió él, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Sonreí sinceramente, sintiendo el acelerado latido de mi corazón y las mariposas que revoloteaban, sin descanso, en mi estómago.

Su rostro se acercó despacio al mío y su nariz rozó la mía casi imperceptiblemente. Entreabrí los labios, deseosa de cumplir uno de mis sueños. Su cálido aliento se mezcló con el mío. Y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso tierno y sin prisa. Sabía a café, chocolate y canela. Mi cuerpo se estremeció en todo momento, como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera.

-Te quiero.- murmuró apenas rompimos el contacto. Sonreí de nuevo, deseando que no fuera un sueño más.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.- sus labios se curvaron en la sonrisa que tanto amaba y mis mejillas volvieron a arder.

No necesitaba escuchar nada más y él lo sabía. Me ofreció la mitad del pastelillo que había comprado y lo acepté de buena gana. Seguí escribiendo, sintiendo su mirada clavada en cada letra, cada emoción, cada pensamiento. Él me quería tanto como yo le quería a él, pero en este momento no estábamos listos para dar el siguiente paso.

Quizás en el futuro pudiera presentárselo a mi familia como 'el amor de mi vida', más que como un simple 'novio'. Y no estaba exagerando, porque algo en mi interior me decía que él era el hombre indicado para mí. Y el contacto de sus labios con los míos bastó para hacerme entender que siempre fui suya y siempre lo sería. Sin importar nada…

* * *

**¿Fin?**

_¡Oh, yeah! Tenía tanto tiempo sin escribir algo decente... Me siento conforme con este resultado, aunque estoy segura que podía hacer algo mucho mejor (¿no creen?). Aún así, me gustaría mucho saber que piensan de esta pequeña ocurrencia. Les digo que esto es en parte realidad y en parte (la más amplia) sólo ficción. Para aquellos que digan '¿cómo puedes ser tan simple si tienes un novio?' les aviso que ya no estoy con él. De ahí que el próximo capítulo de Diamantes & Esmeraldas sea tan depresivo (lol). _

_En fin... Espero sea de su agrado. Besos._


End file.
